¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡23 de Julio! ¡El cumpleaños de Sasuke! Naruto y Sakura se ven metidos en un lío gordo al tratar de encontrar el regalo perfecto para su compañero de equipo. Ahora tendrán que hacer el papel de espías. ¿Qué pasará si Sasuke llega a descubrirlos? One-shot


_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto, **__el creador del mejor animé del mundo._

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra antes de que Sasuke dejara la aldea de Konoha, después de la misión con Morino Idate en el país del Té.

8. ¡Comedia! ¡Hurra por los intentos! Mi ardilla no anda trabajando…así que no creo que esta vez haga reír T_T

9. Sasuke no me cae del todo bien ¬¬, pero no podía excluirlo en su cumpleaños.

* * *

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke!**

Uchiha Sasuke cumple su décimo tercer cumpleaños. Pero, ¿le interesará celebrar ese día a alguien como el vengador de su clan? ¿O simplemente lo tomará igual que los otros 364 días del año?

-o-o-o-

Así es, era el cumpleaños número trece de Uchiha Sasuke, pero al frío chico le importaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Quién quería tener un cumpleaños cuando no está en compañía de su familia? Justamente así se sentía el azabache. Había amanecido hace diez minutos. El shinobi se encontraba despierto tendido boca arriba sobre su cama, recordando algunos hechos de su pasado. Se levantó lentamente mientras se dirigía a un campo de entrenamiento para practicar un poco de sus habilidades, pues no tenía nada que hacer por el momento. Se perdió entre la densa neblina que estaba presente en toda la aldea.

-o-o-o-

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó un rubio que venía corriendo en dirección a la aludida.

-Oh, buenos días Naruto.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano Sakura-chan?

-Llevo unos libros a la biblioteca –respondió la peli-rosa con una pila de manuales y otros textos.

-Parece que hoy va a ser un día muy aburrido… -contestó el Uzumaki mirando hacia el nublado cielo que amenazaba con lluvia.

Otro ninja con actitud despreocupada venía caminando en dirección a los dos.

-Vaya…Naruto y Sakura, se me hace raro que no estén con Sasuke.

-¿Mmm? –preguntó la Haruno-. Apenas es de mañana, ya lo veremos más al rato.

-¿No saben que es su cumpleaños, eh? –inquirió el Nara.

-¿Su cumpleaños? –Naruto y Sakura se miraban confundidos.

-Sí, es problemático, pero hace rato que estaba con Tsunade vi unos papeles con la foto de Sasuke y su fecha de nacimiento, o sea, hoy.

-¡Kyyyyaaaaa! ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Sasuke-kun! –gritó la peli-rosa mientras aventaba los libros por los aires y salía corriendo en busca de un regalo.

-¡Waaa! ¡Sakura-chan! –exclamó Naruto al ver que todos los libros caían encima de él-. Shikamaru…¿podrías ayudarme a quitar la tonelada que está sobre mí?

-Mmm…esto es problemático –respondió el Nara mientras seguía con su camino.

-¡Oi! Shikamaru…no…¿qué haces? ¡No te vayas! ¡Ayúdame!

-o-o-o-

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué haces aquí frentesota? –preguntó una rubia detrás del mostrador de la florería.

-¿Qué te parece que hago, Ino-puerca? Vengo a comprar flores.

-¿Y para quién? Ay…la pobrecita no tiene a quién dárselas…

-Para tu información es algo que no te incumbe.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura salió de la tienda con un hermoso arreglo floral, cuando de pronto…

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto estrellándose con su compañera. _(¿Cómo se salvó de la pila de libros? Sólo Kami sabe)._

-¡Naruto! ¡Idiota! ¡Acabas de arruinar las flores! –exclamó la peli-rosa viendo varios pétalos tirados en el suelo-. Genial…ahora no tengo nada que regalarle a Sasuke.

-¿Y crees que las flores le hubieran gustado? Por favor, es Sasuke, ¡de veras!

-Tal vez tengas razón…pero, ¿entonces que le podemos regalar?

Ambos se quedaron pensativos sin llegar a nada. Naruto comenzó a sentir un exquisito arome en el aire.

-En lo que meditas y me das tu sabia conclusión…¡iré a comer ramen!

Pero Sakura lo detuvo del cuello de su camisa.

-Ni lo creas Naruto, tenemos que buscar que regalarle a Sasuke.

-¡Pero yo quería ramen! T_T –exclamó el rubio pataleando en el aire sin poder zafarse del agarre.

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué más quieres que escriba? –preguntó un Naruto cansado.

-Veamos…llevamos chocolates, ropa, más dulces, flores…¡no lo sé! No creo que nada de eso pueda gustarle a Sasuke –aclaró su compañera-. Ya sé, podemos darle un equipo de kunais y shuriken.

-Ya me cansé de escribir…T_T…me duele mi mano, ¿qué tal si me lastimo, mi herida se infecta y luego me muero?

-¡Cállate y sigue escribiendo!

-o-o-o-

-Al final…la lista no sirvió de nada…Sasuke no ocupa nada de eso –aclaró el Uzumaki.

-¡Voy a morir! ¡Y ni siquiera sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños! Yo quería que fuera un día especial para él…

-Tengo un plan, podemos seguirlo durante el día para ver que es lo que agrada.

-Suena bien…pero no lo hemos visto hoy.

-Mira eso –dijo Naruto apuntando una tienda con un letrero.

"_Adivino tu suerte y tu futuro. Ven e ingresa si quieres saber lo que te depara el destino, entren con Kimura Taichi"._

-¡Jaja! –rió el hiperactivo ninja-. ¡Tiene nombre de un arte marcial! ¡Ya me imagino al tipo!

-Tal vez él pueda ayudarnos, si es adivino, nos debe decir donde está Sasuke.

-Vamos pues.

Los dos entraron a un lugar completamente vacío, con una canción sumamente aburrida que se oía en forma de eco.

"_Esa luz…esa hermosa luz que me ilumina…"_

-Emm…¿b-buenos días? –inquirió Sakura.

Una figura madura de una larga barba blanca que llegaba hasta el suelo apareció de entre las sombras.

"_Esa luz que me saca de las sombras…¡la luz! ¡la luz!_

-Esa canción me está hartando.

-Cálmate, Naruto, tenemos que ser amables. ¿Es usted Kimura Taichi? –preguntó la peli-rosa.

Naruto sofocó una carcajada.

-_Taichi…¡jaja! Que nombre más ridículo, ¡tal como el viejo! Tai Chi…¿sabrá cómo practicarlo? ¡Jaja!_

-Disculpa jovencita, casi no oigo –respondió el hombre.

-Que si usted es Kimura Taichi –volvió a decir Sakura.

-¿Te debo dinero? –inquirió el anciano.

-Emm…no –respondió la kunoichi desconcertada.

-Entonces sí lo soy, ¿quién ser tunas?

-¿Acaso nos vio cara de fruta o qué? –preguntó Naruto mientras su compañera le daba un codazo en las costillas.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y él es Uzumaki Naruto.

-¡Esperen! –dijo el hombre colocando la mano sobre su frente-. Ustedes son Sakura y Naruto.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el rubio-. ¡Es brujo!

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-¡Vengo a buscar al chico que amo! –exclamó la Haruno.

-Ay…me halagas jovencita, pero mi único amor es el arroz con leche –respondió el "adivino".

-Estamos buscando a Uchiha Sasuke –aclaró con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Esperen! –volvió a interrumpir-. ¡Buscan a Sasuke!

Naruto apretó los puños.

-Díganme –continuó el Kimura-. ¿Qué tienen en común unas escaleras y una vaca?

Ambos shinobis se miraron desconcertados.

-¿Por qué nos pregunta eso? –inquirió la peli-rosa.

-Es una de mis muchas filosofías.

-No lo sabemos –respondió ella.

-La respuesta es…¡nada! ¡Jaja! Que gracioso soy.

-Vaya filosofía… -murmuró la Haruno.

-Ahora sí… -dijo Naruto desesperado-. ¡Yo lo mato!

-¡Naruto! –gritó Sakura sosteniéndolo de la cintura-. Discúlpelo, es que al pobrecito no le funciona el cerebro del todo. ¿Podría decirnos cómo encontrarlo?

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! –exclamó el hombre sentándose frente a una "bola de cristal"-. Uuumm…sí, lo veo…Uchica

-Uchiha –murmuró Naruto.

-¡Sí! ¡Uchiha Sasuke! A ese muchacho lo conozco desde hace mucho, el único sobreviviente del clan Uchica.

-Uchiha –volvió a murmurar el rubio.

-¡Del clan Uchiha! –dijo el hombre triunfante.

-¿Podría decirnos dónde está?

-Claro –respondió "concentrándose"-. Se dirige en compañía de un hombre de cabello plateado hacia el norte, a tres cuadras de este lugar.

-¡¿Eso lo sabe con tal sólo ver esa esfera? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-No –contestó Taichi-. En realidad acaban de pasar hace tres minutos.

A Sakura le comenzó a dar un tic en el ojo, mientras el rubio sólo agachó la cabeza. Y la "hermosa" canción se seguía oyendo de fondo.

"_La luz…¡la preciosa luz! ¡Deja que me ilumine!_

Naruto explotó.

-¡Si tanto amas a la luz ve a pagarla que luego te la cortan! –gritó mientras lanzaba varios objetos a un mini-radio para destruirlo o por lo menos, "callarlo" _(Supongo que esto existe en esa época, ¿no? En una película, un niño traía un Gameboy, así que…¿por qué un radio no? XD)._

Inmediatamente los dos salieron corriendo del lugar.

-Habría sido más fácil poner a un perro a hablar a que creyéramos que este tipo era adivino, sabía que por el nombre tenía algo de raro –concluyó el portador del Kyuubi.

Siguieron con su camino hasta que lograron dar con el Uchiha.

-Bien, allí está Sasuke, ¿cuál es tu plan, Naruto?

-Es este –respondió el rubio triunfante-. Lo seguimos, vemos que le gusta y regresamos a comprarlo.

-¿Y si nos ve?

-Lo golpeamos hasta dejarlo inconsciente y matamos a los que hayan visto.

-Me gusta el plan… -dijo Sakura-. Es fácil de recordar.

-¿En serio, Sakura-chan?

-¡Claro que no idiota! ¡No lo vamos a matar! ¡Lo vamos a felicitar!

-Era una idea…además a él sólo lo dejaríamos durmiendo, mataríamos a los que hubieran visto.

-¿Acaso estás bajo los efectos de la marihuana, Naruto?

-¡Claro que no! ¡De veras!

-o-o-o-

Sakura observaba sigilosamente desde un árbol a un Sasuke sumamente despreocupado y por lo que se veía, estaba aburrido.

-¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto apareciendo al lado de su compañera.

-¡Idiota! ¡Cállate! –exclamó en forma de susurro tapándole la boca a su compañero.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó quedamente.

-Estoy viendo a las ardillas, ¿tú qué crees que hago? ¡Espío a Sasuke para lograr comprarle algo que sea de su agrado!

-Es cierto…aquí hay muchas ardillas, hola amiguita –le dijo Naruto al pequeño animalito que se cruzó en su camino-. Ven, no te haré daño –concluyó ofreciéndole una mano.

Pero no era tan inofensivo…la ardilla se le lanzó a Naruto mordiéndolo y arañándolo en la cara hasta que cayó del árbol y aterrizó de bruces en el suelo, con en el animal burlándose por un lado.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke había visto todo lo ocurrido.

-Hm…Naruto…¿y ahora qué se trae entre manos? –se preguntó siguiendo su camino.

-o-o-o-

-¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? –exclamó la Haruno bajando del árbol.

-No lo sé…Sakura-chan, ¿desde cuándo tienes el cabello morado?

-o-o-o-

Después de mucho caminar sin obtener alguna información, Naruto decidió comer algo.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-No hay restaurantes cerca, Naruto, así que aguántate.

-¡Allí hay un puesto de sandías! ¡Ni siquiera me gustan, pero el hambre puede cambiar eso!

El rubio corrió en dirección de las famosas frutas…pero tropezó con un hoyo en el suelo y cayó encima haciendo que todas las sandías se destrozaran, por lo menos encontró una partida a la mitad de la cual pudo comer un poco.

-¡Malandrines! –gritó el dueño del puesto.

-Lo siento, es que tenía hambre.

-¡¿Y tenías que destrozar todo? ¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

-Fue un accidente, yo no pienso pagar por todo eso, sólo por la que estoy comiendo –respondió el rubio.

-¡Buscaré a la policía!

-¡Por mí busque a todo el ejército! ¡No pagaré por eso! –gritó Naruto encolerizado.

Sakura llegó a tiempo para lograr huir lo más pronto posible.

-¿Por qué eres tan torpe, Naruto? ¡Pudo habernos hecho algo!

-Hay, por Kami, sólo es un simple viejo, lo acabaría con unos cuantos clones, además…¡quería realizar un asalto a mi cartera por algo que no fue mi culpa! Este dinero es para el regalo de Sasuke, no para él.

-o-o-o-

El resto del día continuaron siguiendo al Uchiha, sin resultado alguno.

-Estoy cansado…

-Yo también –lo apoyó la peli-rosa-. Toma –dijo entregándole un objeto que recogió del suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una roca –respondió ella.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-¡Mátame!

-¡Claro que no lo haré, Sakura-chan! ¡De veras!

-¡Yo quería que fuera un día especial para Sasuke, pero no pude conseguir nada! Soy un completo desastre.

-Somos –la corrigió el Uzumaki.

-No puedo creer que hayamos olvidado su cumpleaños.

-Pero ni siquiera nos lo había dicho, ¿o sí?

-No lo recuerdo…mi memoria anda muy mal por culpa de un alemán llamado Alz.

-¿Alz? –inquirió el chico confundido.

-Sí, ¡por culpa del Alz Heimer! Si hubiéramos planeado algo desde hace mucho, le pudimos haber dado algo a Sasuke…

Se sentaron debajo de un árbol en una banca.

-Esto es problemático –aclaró el shinobi-. O_O Vaya…ahora sé por qué Shikamaru dice tanto esa palabra.

De pronto, un gran foco comenzó a brillar sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sígueme!

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡Ya lo verás!

-o-o-o-

Sasuke se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto mirando algunas nubes pasar. Esperaba tener una misión ese día, pero la Hokage había mandado a varios jounnins a cumplir las que estaban disponibles. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que una nota escrita en letra cursiva cayó sobre su cabeza.

"_Dirígete a tu casa, te espera una agradable sorpresa"._

-¿Una sorpresa? –se preguntaba el Uchiha-. Que tontería –dijo tirándolo por un lado-. Aunque… -miró hacia la bolita de papel arrugado-. No tengo nada que hacer, veamos de qué se trata.

Se encaminó hacia su hogar, donde no creía toparse con nadie. Al momento de entrar encontró a Sakura y Naruto con un pastel de chocolate y una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke! –gritaron ambos al unísono.

Sinceramente, el azabache no se esperaba algo como eso, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su cumpleaños, pero le agradó saber que contaba con sus dos "amigos" para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Así que por esto era que me estaban siguiendo.

Sólo unas risitas por parte de sus compañeros de equipo se oyeron en la habitación. Los tres comieron del pastel, con Naruto comiéndose las tres cuartas partes restantes y al final le entregaron la caja adornada con listones azules.

-Ábrelo, Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura sonriendo dulcemente.

El Uchiha se encontró con un hermoso chaleco con su nombre y el símbolo de su clan grabados en él.

-Gracias…chicos…

El día terminó más pronto de lo que se hubieran imaginado. Naruto y Sakura salieron de la casa de su compañero y se dirigían respectivamente a las suyas cuando de pronto…

-¡Allí está! ¡Es ese niño! ¡El destruyó mi puesto de sandías!

-Oh…oh…

-¡Te lo dije mocoso! ¡Y tal como dijiste, le hablé al ejército!

-Sakura-chan…¿alguna sugerencia?

-Sólo una...¡corre!

El rubio así salió huyendo, mientras Sasuke lo veía por una ventana con una diminuta sonrisa de burla marcada en su rostro.

-_Gracias…_

_

* * *

Bueno…pues esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, porque la mera verdad es que me faltó demasiada inspiración…y como Sasuke no me agrada mucho que digamos, como ya había dicho, pues…¡bah! ¡Que más da! ¡Ustedes júzguenlo!_

_¿Reviews?_

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
